The Runaway
by unny18
Summary: Normal people can't do what she can do, but Ally's no normal girl. when she finally escapes from the scientists who turned her into the spider-girl she is, she finds refuge at the institute with the X men. but, when Ally finds out that there is another like her, still trapped at the scientist head quavers, she determined to set him free and stop the experiments.. but can she?
1. Ally

I jumped off the high stone fence, if a normal person had jumped from that height, he would have broken an ankle. My name is Ally and I'm no normal person. People are after me, crazy people, who conducted crazy experiments on me. It's only been a couple of days since I escaped, and the crazy people have had the hounds on my heels ever since. They weren't happy with my escape, not at all, but I won't let them catch me, not again. I'll run to the ends of the earth if needs be.

I looked around me as I landed quietly on my bare feet on the soft damp grass. It was early morning; the sky was a beautiful red. Threes were scattered in front of me, half blocking the pale building in the distance. Silently I walked towards the large stone sign that stood besides the locked entrance.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted children." It read. This was the place the boy with spikes told me about. He said they won't find me here. That boy lived in the sewers of New York. he was like me, yet not like me. His spikes didn't come from the DNA of an animal. He had told me to find a Professor X he would help me.

With my super sharp hearing I made a sharp left and began to sprint towards the distant building. I could hear the rapid blast of something being shot at me. How could they have found me so quickly? I dodged every bullet, jumping numerous times in the air when out of nowhere spinning blades would appear. One nicked my sleeve but I was able to dodge them all.

I eyed the branches, would it be safer if I swung from them? No, on the ground I could dodge the shots easier. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I was exhausted, on the verge of tears. I couldn't even scream. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Hadn't they poked at me enough?

The Institute was getting closer, but was still very far. The threes around me began to thicken. The shots began to decrease until they all but vanished. Panting I stood with my back to a three. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. I wouldn't be a good first impression, if I entered the institute on the verge of tears. I was such a cry baby, why couldn't I go through anything without crying or screaming.

I tensed; I heard a creak from branch above me. I rolled and spun around as something landed with a growl in the place where I had been standing only a few split seconds before. A tall slim girl in a leather suit stood crouched, her long dark brown hair half covered her face. She looked about 14, a year older than me. She stood up slowly, she had both her hand crossed in front of her chest, two silver needles protruded from both of her knuckles.

She ran towards me growling. "What are you doing here?" she growled swiping her needled hand at me. I jumped back.

I tried to answer her but I couldn't speak, my troath had closed again. Why did I have to be such a coward?

"Answer me!" she yelled at me, still slashing at me. I dodged as fast as I could, at a time like this, I was glad about my enhunced senses. Even though if I didn't have these enhanced senses I wouldn't be in this situation.

I clenched and unclenched my fists; I had to find somewhere to shoot my web, if only I could get into the threes. Two strong feet slammed themselves onto my stomach. I yelled in pain and surprise. I had been distracted. I crashed into the ground, my back collided with yet another three. It splintered behind me. I heard the girl walking towards me. Her needles receded into her knuckles of one hand. She knelt in front of me, roughly grabbed my collar and lifted me. She lifted me right of my feet. I was at eye level with her and she was a good deal taller than me. Her face made her looking terrifying. I could taste the sour bitter taste of venom in my mouth.

"Don't make me repeat myself." She growled; bringing a needle close to my neck. It felt cold across my bare neck.

"That's enough Alex." Said a rough voice. "How do you expect her to answer you holding her like that?"

"Logan what's going on?" said a woman's voice.

"It's just a kid." I heard the soft thuds of feet and whispers.

The girl, Alex. Dropped me to my knees. I coughed and rubbed my neck where the needle had touched. I looked up at the girl. A muscled man in a black jumpsuit-like outfit and a red x on his shoulder stood beside Alex. "Calm down Alex, she doesn't seem like a treat."

"Logan, she dodged all the security shots." She growled.

"So what? that's happened before." Said a boy's voice.

"You'r not helping Blue." Said Logan. I looked passed Logan and Alex. Behind them stood about twenty teenagers. In the front stood a girl, taller than Alex, she looked like the eldest of the teenagers. She had flowing curly red hair and was wearing a black and green jumpsuit. A slightly taller boy stood beside her, wearing a similar jumpsuit like Logan's however his eyes were coved by strange looking goggles. Besides him stood what I took as a boy covered in blue fur and had a long blue tail, guess I found out who Blue was. Next to Blue, looking half asleep was a girl with a loosely tied pony tele and next to her stood an extremely cranky looking girl with multi coloured hair and gloves.

"But Kurt's got a point." Said the sleepy girl.

"Make way people" said a tall, dark skinned lady with a cape and long white hair. She was walking towards us. She was the woman who spoke before. She knelt down before me and calmly said.

"We are your friends, you can calm down." She said. I tried to slowly my breathing but still couldn't breathe properly. "I'm sorry about Alex." She continued. "We have become weary of strangers entering our grounds. We can no longer tell who are our friends and who are our enemies."

"She could have used the front gates." Grumbled Alex

"If I recall you didn't use the gate the first time you came." Said the girl with the multicoloured hair.

Alex gave a growl so low that I was probably the only one who heard it.

"Enough." Said the white haired lady. She turned back to me. "Can you tell us your name?"

"How do you she understands us?" asked the boy with goggles.

The red head nudged him roughly with her elbow. "Hey, I meant she might not know English." She corrected.

I gulped. "Ally." I whispered. I was surprised how low my voice sounded.

"What did she say?" said a boy I couldn't see.

"Ally." I said a in a little voice.

Logan turned to the kids. "Enough questions from you newbies. Off to bed." he said roughly. There was a loud groan of protest. "Anyone who isn't back inside the institute in two minutes has a training session with me!" he said fiercely, but with an evil grin.

If it was possible, most of the kids vanished.

"Welcome to the institute Ally." Said the lady helping me to my feet as the remaining kids walked closer towards me. "My name is Storm."

My eyes widened. Yes this must be the right place. "Storm?" I said, my voice was slowly sounding a little louder. "He said you could take me to Professor X."

"Professor X?" said the red head.

I nodded my head.

"Ally, who told you?" said Storm, still sounding calm and friendly.

"A boy in New York." I told her. "He was like a hedge hog, covered in spikes."

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "You spoke to Evan?"

"That's his name?" I asked. Then nodded my head. "He said I could hide here."

"We should take her to Professor X." Said Logan. "He'd like to meet our little Intruder.." and without another word he began to walk towards the institute.

"That talk better include us." Said the girl with the pony tail, running straight trough a three, I tried not to show my surprise.

" Kitty's right and even if it doesn't, we'll still ease drop." Said the blue boy.

"Kurt!" said the multicoloured girl, sounding annoyed. "You should never reveal your trade secret."

Kurt shrugged and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"It's no secret Rogue." Said the boy with Goggles," we all know you three ease drop on everything."

"Well Scott, we _did_ use to do the same thing." Said the red Head.

"That's why Jean, I'm glad now Professor X fills us in on what going on." Said Scott.

"Stop blabbering you lot." Said Alex. "You're holding the rest of us up."

Wow, a few minutes ago these kids looked like they could kill me , now they were talking as if nothing had happened. And what was up with them anyway? Running trough threes, vanishing in puffs of smoke, making needle emerge from your knuckle, where these all run away experiments like me?

Storm began to lead me towards the institute. "Who are you people?" i menaged to say, hoping i wasn't sounding rude

Strom laughed. "Ally, we are the X men."


	2. Danger Room

Rahne, my roommate, was more or less the same age as me, with pale skin, green eyes, short red hair and freckles. When Storm introduced me to her, she smiled (people here smiled very often) and shook my hand so hard I thought she might pull it off like she was overjoyed to meet me and when she spoke, she spoke with an Irish accent which took me a while to understand at first.

The room we shared was on the third floor, on the east side of the institute. It was a large room covered in giant posters of puppies and dogs. In fact everything in the room was dog related- Bed sheets with dog designs, the night shade was like the coat of a Dalmatian- covered in spots even- the small dressing table was covered with small soft toy dogs. The room even had the faint smell of dog. In fact the only thing that didn't have some sort of dog on it was a small single bed and the small bed side table (the lamp also had dalmation print) which were found on the other side of the room. I assumed that's where I would be staying.

"I hope you don't mind dogs." Said Rahne as she led me to the empty bed.

I sat down on it lightly. It was as soft as a cloud, a large improvement from the subway stations I had been sleeping in for the past few nights.

"Not at all." I said attempting a smile, I wasn't used to smiling. "do you mind spiders."

"I'm Arachnophobic." She said rather sheepishly.

My face fell, this might be a problem.

Then she burst out laughing. "You're face, it was priceless. Don't worry Ally I know all about your Spider powers and I'm not Arachnophbic to mutants, it's the real things with eight hairy legs I don't like."

"Glad I only have two then." I said wriggling my fingers.

She laughed. "Need help with your bags?" she asked, already walking towards the door.

I looked down at my old, nearly torn trainers. "I have no bags."

"Ah." She said, sounding like she understood what i meant.

"Don't worry; Jean will take you shopping for some clothes." She said walking towards her wardrobe which was so intensely covered with dog posters I had previously thought it part of the wall. After a few seconds of rummaging she brought me a bar of soap still in its plastic container, along with an old black track suit.

"Sorry." She said. "I'd give you something better but if you're going to use the danger room, better not give you something good..."

"Training that bad?" I asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Let's say we have a habit going to extremes" she said.

An hour later I was standing in the middle of a large circular metal room. The tracksuit I was wearing smelt like dog but at least now I was nice and clean. I looked up at the circular room high above me; I could just see Professor X along with the other X men who all insisted on watching my training session in the danger room (the name was not at all inviting). Apparently kitty had spread the news far and wide about what I could do and everyone wanted to see it firsthand.

The butterflies had returned into my stomach, I knew I was probably as red a tomato with everyone watching me and I was finding it hard to breath. This scene was all too familiar to me. On a daily basis, at the labs, I would be forced to run trough mazes and countless obstacles to see how I would react. However, unlike at the labs, the institute did not give me the impression they would hurt me, they all seemed so nice.

"Ally, are you ready?" storm's voice boomed all around me form the invisible speakers. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. "Ally don't forget, if you want to stop just give us a wave, ok?"

I nodded my head again. "Good, now we are going to begin."

My ears pricked as I started to hear allot of turning wheels and moving metal. I made a sudden jump to the left as a giant metallic arm appeared behind me. Then another arm, and another, about two dozen arms appeared, many clenched, prepared to give me a good punch. I dodged them all, or more accurately, I ran around the room like a headless chicken hoping none of them would hit me. I would have screamed if but I was so short of breath I couldn't manage a squeak. I stood panting in the middle. Slowly the metallic arms receded back into the wall. Then from the ground around me two large, thick metal walls sprouted. My head darted from side to side slowly but steadily- the walls began to close in around me. I spread my arms out as much as I could manage in the narrow space. The walls were cold against my fingers. I began to push against the walls. At first I made no effect, but slowly they stopped moving. I could still feel the walls pushing me inwards but I was pushing back with just as much force. My lungs were burning I gave the walls one last push, denting the areas were my palms had been. The walls stopped pushing and carefully, using my bear super sticky hands climbed to the top of the wall. I almost fell of when I reached the top. The whole area of ground around me was on fire!

I frantically looked around, everywhere was on fire, and slowly even the wall I was standing on was on fire. I looked up at the room; I could see worried, anxious faces. Some were biting their nails, others were waving their hands like maniacs cheering their favourite team.

Now the flames were licking the tips of my trainers. I had to get off the wall. I gulped, trying to swallow as little smoke as I could. I looked at the other end of the wall which was still not on fire, it was right under the room were the X men were in. I took a deep breath and sprinted to the very edge. Right before I took my last step I jumped high into the air, about two stories high. I aimed my hands at the side of the room and shot two strings of web in that direction. If my web caught hold of the room, I could pull myself safe away from the flames.

But my heart dropped as I saw my web fall, it hadn't reached the room. Now I was falling. I suddenly found my voice and screamed as I fell into the flames. But before the fire could touch me two hands grabbed me and I found myself in a small room full of computers and people. I was panting like mad, my eyes wide.

"Calm down Ally. You're Okay now, see?" I looked up at the person who was still holding me on my feet. He was blue and covered in fur- Kurt.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

"Good timing Kurt." Said Professor X. But I couldn't see him, I was suddenly swarmed by the X men, most were concerned if I was alright, others were congrageulated me on not getting killed on my first session in the Danger room.

"Everyone give her some space, this must have been a very unusual situation for ally." Said Professor X.

"Actually, the only strange thing is that you didn't let me fall in the fire." I said, my heart was still pounding, I was still panting and I was finding it hard to stay on my feet without Kurt's help.

I received allot of strange looks for that. "Why would we let you fall in the fire?" said Kurt.

"Let's just say Ally hasn't had allot of good experiences involving other people." Said the professor, answering for me. "Now I think it's time for lunch."

The kids gave a cheer, however it didn't sound as enthusiastic as I might have thought they sounded. Some were still giving me sideways glances but i didn't pay them much attention, i was starving.

**Hi, thanks for reading! I hope you'r enjoying the story :D please reviewe, i update as soon as possible.**

**- Unny18**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting when we finally left the mall. We had wasted a whole day just trying to find some decent outfits. I think Kitty, Jean, Rogue and Alex were pretty much ready to murder me. The thing was they kept on making me try on things _they_ like which is totally NOT my style. In the end, to my surprise Alex came to my rescue. She had hitch hiked on the shopping trip and disappeared half an hour after we arrived. Where she was all these hours, I have no idea but at least she did something productive.

After about five hours of trying on clothes, just to satisfy the x Man I gave them the go ahead to buy a pair of plane blue jeans, a pair of blue, red and white converse runners, a plane white shirt with needle thin straps and a zip up hooded jacket with the pattern of the USA flag printed on it. I have to admit, it was an improvement from the track suit I had been wearing. It was about five minutes after we left the shop with a medium sized plastic bag containing the clothes Jean had bought me that we finally met Alex waiting for us outside the mall. As usual she gave off the vibe of superiority and didn't bother giving the X Men an explanation for where she had vanished to. All she did was trough me a bag and say. "Saw it in a comic book store, thought it was appropriate."

Carefully I pulled out whatever was in the small paper bag. I gasped in surprise. It was a blue and red long sleeved shirt with a spider printed on the front. It actually looked really cool.

"Hey, that's the same thing I remember Spiderman used to wear." Said Kitty. "I didn't even think they still made these things."

Alex just shrugged and said. "You'll find anything in a comic book store."

And with that we began to walk toward where Jean had parked her car. These X Men were a weird lot of people. Not even 24 hours ago they were prepared to kill me, now we were mall crawling together.

"We mutants have to stick together." Was all they had said as they forced me to try on a bright pink puffy dress that made me look like a mushroom.

We were only a street away from the car when I stopped in my tracks. Thanks to my improved sight, I was able to pin point were the car was parked way before the others. To my surprise five people verying in size and structure were standing around it. At first I didn't take much notice to them but as we walked closer I began to realise that these weren't normal people walking around some random car. No I recognised them or to be more accurate what they were.

One was a tall skinny lady, she had about a dozen pairs of arms and, instead of a mouth, she had a pair of pointed jaws on the top of her head. The second person was a broad shouldered man covered in glistening blue-black feathers. His face looked exactly like a bird's with a large hooked nose, the only human thing about him were is bright blue eyes. Instead of arms, he had large broad wings. The person beside the bird man had no legs at all. His legs were replaced by one single tail-like structure. He was a bold man covered in bright green scales. The forth person was the shortest, her body was like a twigs however her arms and legs seemed to large for her. She had a pair of large black eyes and a pair of translucent wings. The last person looked the most human except for the large pointed pincer coming out of his butt. At once I realised what they were, not mutants but lab rats from the labs. These were lab rat especially made to catch me. They were cross bred with natural predators of the spider- centipedes, birds, snakes, mantispidae and worst of all the spider eating pompilidae.

When I stopped the girls turned and Rogue asked. "Ally what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

I didn't say anything, the smallest sound could reveal to them my position.

Alex sniffed the air. "Somethings here." She growled causing blades to sprout of her knuckles. "Something mixed up."

"Lab rats." I ventured to whisper in my lowest voice. Big mistake. Simultaneously the five people turned their heads in my direction.

"Ugh! What's up with them?" said Kitty shuddering as she took in what I had seen before hamd. Slowly the five Lab rats began to walk in our direction. Now not even the X Men were moving.

"Ally Explain now. who are these freaks?" Asked Rogue already removing her gloves.

"There form the labs." I explained to her. "They're the failed experiments. Their after me. "

"Yeah, we kind of figured." Said Jean blocking my view of the lab Rats. Taking this gesture as an act of defiance, the Lab Rats ran towards us, Fangs bared, claws at the ready.

"X men don't let them get Ally!"Yelled Jean, placing her fingers on her temples. The Centipede girl suddenly flew high in the air, about five storeys high. Stopped in mid air and then just crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. But she was back on her feet in no time. The other Lab Rats were unfazed at to what had just happened to Centipede, neither were the X Men. That's when the X Men charged at the Lab Rats and the two groups collided. I was stunned in place as I saw the fight unfold in front of me.

Rogue was haveing a hand to hand fight with Snake. Her punches and kicks were fast , strong and well aimed, but Snake was agile and slippery. He was constantly trying to wind his tail around her or sink his pointed fangs into her skin.

Mantispidae wasn't having as much luck as Snake. Having such an unproportinal body made her attacks clumsy and uncoordinated giving Kitty several opening where she sent Mantispidae flying across the street, occasionally trough walls and cars.

Alex never gave me the impression she was very patient and Centipede was really trying at it. With more skill then I ever saw anyone possess, Alex was attacking Centipede . On minute she'd be on her toes, the next she'd be flying over Centipede's head, landing softly on the balls of her feet. It looked more like a dance then a fight. Throughout the whole thing, her hands never stopped moving. At one point i noticed she stopped to look at the damage she had caused Centipede, a normal person would have been ripped to shreds. But it seemed that centipede wasn't really stuck on right. If an arm was cut off, she'd just stick it back on, easy as pie.

Jean really had the worst two. Somehow, using her mutant abilities she was managing to keep Bird suspending in the air. It seemed like a simple enough task, the problem was that Pompilidae was constantly trying to get his hands around her troath, or pierce her with his stinger.

It seemed that for a moment I had been forgotten when Bird, from high above our head, gave out a loud screech and yelled. "Get the spider!"

That was all it took. The Lab Rats attention was all on me now. Pompilidae was the closest, I took a few steps back. From the corner of my eyes I could see the X Men trying to hold back their respective Lab Rat, but Jean had her hands full with the struggling Bird.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble, Spider." He spat as he walked closer.

"What is it you want?" I stammered."Why did you come after me?"

"They want you." He hissed. I instantly knew who he meant that wanted me.

"But why are you helping _them_?" I insist. "I've never done anything to you!"

"You escaped." He continued to hiss. "You took the antidode with you."

"What antidote!" I practically yelled. Back in New York, before I met Spyke, they used to give me the same answer.

If he was going to reply, I don't know because Snake took this opportunity to escape from Rogues death grasp and slither towards me, fangs bared, ready to kill.

Without thinking I jumped in the air and shot my spider web at a nearby building. I was in mid swing when snake sprang at me and grabbed my ankles, I could feel his teeth dig into my skin trough my new jean trousers. Immediately a burning sensation ran up my leg. However instead of screaming like I usually would have done, I spat at him. Venom shot out of my mouth (disgusting) and landed on his tail. He gave a blood curdling scream and let go of me and fell to the ground still screaming.

I felt the venom running through my veins, I had come to the end of my swing but as I let go and tried to make another web, nothing came out of my wrist, no matter how much I tried. Now it was my turn to fall. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the wind as I fell, suddenly it all vanished and i was floating in mid air. I looked down at the ground, Jean was practically on her knees trying to keep both me and Bird off the ground. However I could feel her hold weaken. Bird took this opportunity to spread out his wings with enough force to break Jean's hold over him. He frantically began to flap his wings and with the speed of a cheetah he flew towards me with all his might, pulling me out of Jean's mental grip. He was holding the hood of my jacket in his beak.

I kicked and punched as much as I could but the venom was spreading and I was losing control of my muscle, everything was going numb. I attempted one more punch, my fist collided with his chest. I heard something crunch. He gave a loud shriek, narrowly dropping me. Then I lost all feeling in my arms. I felt like a rag doll, slowly being carried away. That's when I tried one last thing. Using the little control I had over my shoulders, I sort of raised my arms and began to slip out of my jacket. I swung my numb legs and just like that I was falling out of the sky again. The others looked like ants below me.

"Ally!" I heard someone yell, it didn't sound like any of the girls. Then I felt something cold against my back. Frantically I looked around I was on a giant slide made of ice! Above me I could see a giant black hovercraft with a giant x. The door was wide open and standing at the very edge was a boy that looked like he was made of ice.

"Good job Bobby!" I hear someone yell. I am still going alarmingly fast and the ground drew nearer. Then, out of nowhere ,Someone grabed my shoulders and the cold vanished and I found myself in large metal room with a gaping hole.

"Good job Elf." I heard Logan say. That's when I realised that I was in the hover craft!

"Thanks Kurt." I manage to say. "Seems like I'm always falling".

"What in the worl happened to you?" he asked as he tried to put me on my feet, but their totally numb. Kurt had to grab me again before I fell on my face.

"Poison." I managed to say.

Kurt turned his head to Logan in worry.

"They've gone." Answered Logan. "Let's pick up the girls and get out of here."

Kurt nodded his and put my arm around his shoulder and his other hand under my other arm and tried to help me stand. That was when Kurt saw the bite on my ankle. "Iceman, quick freeze her ankle,let's stop the poison from spreading more."

Iceman ran towards me, still pretty much made of ice, and shot a blast of cold white stuff at my ankle.

"Hurry up!" I heard Logan yell. "And bring _that_ with you."

Kitty had just jumped into the room when the poison reached my head and I lost consciousness.

Hi , i know this chapeter was a little dragging but i had to reveal alittle why the Lab Rats are after Ally. Don't wottu the next xhapter will be better. Thanks for reading and please review :D

Unny18


End file.
